Tex
Tex belongs to Tundrathesnowpup also known as Musicalmutt2 on deviantart Tex was born to a large litter of Australian Shepherd pups on a farm in a town outside of Adventure bay. Farmer Yumi came to the farm to pick up some crops and found herself drawn to the barn where the mama and her babies were. The pups were ready to go to future homes and Yumi found herself picking up the little boy that had waddled his way over to her shoe and nibbled on her shoelaces. Tex easily adjusted to his new life with Yumi and felt like he truly belonged on the farm, working as her herding dog and her cuddle companion. Tex usually spends most of his time trying to find Bettina when she runs off, or herding up the sheep, especially Marley. Tex takes a lot of pride in his work, and while he feels that he's not a hero like the PAW Patrol are, he loves what he does and loves to watch his friends do their work. Tex enjoys playing with his friends on the PAW Patrol, and he loves it when they come over to hang out. Though one day, a new arrival to the team caught him off-guard. He wasn't sure why, but she captured his heart. Sure, Skye and Tundra were beautiful, but there was just something about the new pup that made his heart catch in his throat. He shakily introduced himself to her, and she announced that her name was Jasper. While she seemed to have her eyes on some of the other pups in the patrol, he kept his feelings quiet and hoped someday he could catch her eye the same way that she caught his. A dark brown and white Australian Shepherd with light golden-brown accents. He wears a light maroon cowboy hat and collar with golden eyes and star-shaped license. Tex is very kind and warmhearted, he tries to be a nice pup to everyone he meets and always tends to see the best in everybody. He does get slightly jealous at any male pup that wants to get his crush's attention, but he holds back and pretends he doesn't care. Tex is very prideful and gets hurt when someone doesn't like him or what he does, but he usually tries to brush it off and put on a smile. Because of that he tends to bottle up his emotions and at times has a small breakdown. Farmer Yumi is always there to comfort her puppy and he loves her like she's his own mother. *He was skeptical about Farmer Al marrying Farmer Yumi, but then grew very attached to the couple being together *He absolutely hates Marley the sheep *One of his brothers is named Carter *As a teenager, he has the same voice as Braeburn from ''My Little Pony, ''but it's a little deeper *(These pups were made when he was still mates with Dusty. Though he now eventually gets together with Jasper, we're still somewhat developing the pups again) When he's an adult he has a few pups, Warren, Paxton, and Knox. He's very protective over his children, but knows not to be too over-protective and let them figure things out on their own when they need to. *He has an apprentice named Jessi who lives with Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al. They bond over their dislike for Marley and he generally really enjoys Jessi's presence Stories by me: *Pups and the Sled Race *Pup Pup Fright Night *Pups save the Obstacle Course Stories by others: *Pups Lost In Space *Pup Story 2 *Grease (PAW Patrol Version) *Pups Meets World *Adventure Falls *Pups and the Chaotic Clans (Video Game) *Pups and the Chaotic Clans Cutscenes *Pups Trouble Through Time Cutscenes. *Pups and battle for earth part 14 *PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted *PAW Patrol/Equestria Girls 2 Rainbow Rocks *My Lullaby (PAW Patrol Version) *PAW Patrol/Fox and the Hound *Cant Stop Singing (PAW Patrol Version) *Tangled (PAW Patrol) *PAW Patrol/Rio *Summer Nights (Chase and Skye version) *Summer Nights (Tex and Dusty version) *Stick to the Status Quo (PAW Patrol Version) *The Interrogation Song (PAW Patrol style) *PAW Patrol/ Harry Potter (Franchise) *Breaking Free (PAW Patrol Version) *Pups and the 5 Nights at Freddy's Collaboration stories: *Puppies Get a Job All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badges! :0 Jasper doodles.png|Commission for a friend on Deviantart of her character Jasper, and Tex meeting her for the first time- someone's got a cruuuush Tex emote.png|Tex's original picture drawn back on June 28, 2014 JxT.jpg|Screenshot gift from Chisel Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Characters Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Civilian character Category:Farmer Pups Category:Farmer Yumi's Pup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Adventure Bay Resident